Personal Mail Boxes are the temporary storage location where postal delivery person drops the mail item to corresponding individual. But most of the individuals are not able to check their personal mailboxes due to forgetfulness, time constraint, laziness, long out-of-station travels. If they are not able to check their personal mailboxes regularly, the mail item count drastically increases by dumping of many mail items and spam mails (i.e., unwanted advertisements) in their mail boxes. Since the size of personal mailboxes is small the postal mail delivery person finds it difficult to deliver new postal items due to their personal mail box being full or lack of space. Also there is a possibility for necessary mail items to get lost within the stack of unwanted advertisements. Due to this reason, people could miss out an important mail item or/and not able to respond to mail item within an appropriate time like for example—credit card bills or electricity bills or responds to SSN office query etc.
In order to overcome such problems, there is a need for a system that automatically checks and provides notification to the user when he/she receives a mail item and also clears the inappropriate mail items. Such a system disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/694,751, by Michael D. Miles et al, filed Mar. 30, 2007, entitled as “ITEM MANAGEMENT SYSTEMS AND ASSOCIATED METHODS”—But such a system disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/694,751 requires manual effort, and is time consuming and costly for individuals and businesses.
Although there have been many advances in delivering postal mail over the Internet by manually receiving the mails in post office process it and send to the remote user, there has not been an apparatus or method that facilitate to scan and process the user's mails without requiring manual effort. Accordingly, the present inventor has developed a hand-held device that can process the received items by inducting the items, collecting the data about the items, including data about sender of each item, sending notifications to the user about items and also trash the unwanted received items.